


Long-Term Opportunity

by Minervas_Revenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervas_Revenge/pseuds/Minervas_Revenge
Summary: Hermione thought she had finally found the perfect job but what will she sacrifice for the chance to get her parents back?





	

Hermione Granger waited in the foyer as requested by Gibby, a House-elf. Malfoy Manor appeared much as it had the last time she’d been there but it felt thin, like an empty snail shell. When Gibby didn’t return for her immediately, Hermione pulled out an Extendable Ear and whispered “go” after it.  
  
The portrait of Lucius, Narcissa and Draco hanging across the foyer peered suspiciously but silently at Hermione, reminding her of how the unlikely and priceless treasure of having Lucius Malfoy in her debt had come to pass.  
  
Two Months Prior…  
  
There existed, despite official statements to the contrary, within the Ministry of Magic’s Department of Mysteries, a division of spies and assassins. The elite, unnamed handful of wizards and witches were rigorously trained and those that lived to retirement were often Obliviated. The service was voluntary but the assignments were deadly. Hermione and Draco Malfoy were among the latest recruits. Hermione felt privileged to be chosen for something so exclusive and she had parted ways from Harry and Ron when they chose to pursue professional Quidditch. As for Draco, he either had a death wish or was out to prove himself because on their first assignment in Russia, he managed to attract the attention of a Pogrebin. If Hermione hadn’t been keeping an eye on the overconfident wizard, he would have been eaten alive.  
  
The day after returning home from the mission, Hermione discovered Lucius Malfoy on her doorstep and could not hide her surprise.  
  
“May I come in..?” he asked.  
  
In mute shock, she held the door wide. She remembered noting that the attractive widower even smelled appealing – an enticing mix of clove and other spices.  
  
“I am aware of your aid to Draco,” he said without preamble.  
  
Hermione lifted a brow, watching him with keen interest. He showed not the slightest bit of disdain for her modest home.  
  
“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean,” she replied politely. It was the response she was programmed to give. Her career did not exist and any reference to it was to be denied with ignorance.  
  
“Of course not,” the wizard said with an automatic and mirthless smile. “A mutual acquaintance informed me of the details surrounding Draco’s hospitalization...”  
  
Acquaintance, indeed. Hermione could only surmise that Lucius meant Severus Snape. Her former professor was providing instruction once more but to anonymous spies. She remained silent. She would not compromise the security of her job by admitting anything. It was the only job that continued to challenge her.  
  
The wizard finally glanced at his surroundings.  
  
“You would not accept a monetary reward, would you..?” he muttered, more to himself than Hermione.  
  
“For what?” she replied, leaning against the wall, wondering why she felt at ease with the former Death Eater in her home and her favorite chair, no less. She returned Lucius’ thoughtful stare and wondered if it was because she now knew countless ways to defend herself with or without a wand.  
  
“You wear bravado well...” Lucius drawled, standing.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but feel pleased. When Lucius moved towards her, she held her breath and stood her ground. He took her hand, lifting it to his lips.  
  
“I assume Draco’s debt, Ms. Granger. Please call upon me if ever you have need.”  
  
Malfoy Manor…  
  
As if she could still feel his lips on her skin, Hermione’s knuckles tingled. Too bad no wizard she’d dated ever made her feel as much as that small gesture from Lucius. As the Extendable Ear picked up voices, Hermione left her tingling bits for another time.  
  
“I have let her go. There is nothing wrong with revisiting a memory...” said Lucius in a sullen tone.  
  
“Which one..?”  
  
Hermione was startled to hear the voice of Severus Snape - the very reason she had come to see Lucius.  
  
“Paris... Three years ago... Muggle-repellant charms in the park...” Lucius was wistful and... Was that lust?  
  
“Ah, the park...” Severus echoed, matching Lucius’ low tone.  
  
“It was a lovely night… Quarter moon and a warm breeze…”  
  
“Not to mention the naked witch bound to a tree,” Severus droned wryly. “I miss her, too,” he added softly.  
  
Hermione’s mind reeled. Narcissa. They were talking about being with Narcissa. And, unless she was greatly mistaken, they were reminiscing about being with her at the same time…  
  
Hermione’s insides quivered and began to hum. Her mouth went dry. She could see the scene as if she’d witnessed it. Her blood quickened as her imagination bound her to the tree in place of the deceased witch. What would the two wizards have done to her..? What wouldn’t they have done?  
  
“Cease hopping about! What is it, Gibby?”  
  
Hermione snapped out of the fantasy at Lucius’ voice. She pulled in the Extendable Ear and tried to compose herself. Within seconds, the House-elf reappeared and gestured for Hermione to follow him. Lucius and Severus were standing when Hermione stepped into the cozy parlor. She felt an inexplicable flush crawl up her neck and she could not shake the image of being tied to a tree, at the mercy of the two virile wizards, from her mind.  
  
“Good evening,” she managed to get out in a breathy rush. “Forgive me, is it a bit warm?”  
  
Hermione noted that they exchanged glances and almost stomped her foot in a fit of childish frustration. She was not a hormonal teen and would not succumb to sensations born of her imagination! Then, something strange happened. Hermione was sucked back into her fantasy. She was utterly devoid of clothing and bound shamelessly open to the night.  
  
“How unexpected,” Lucius drawled, appearing out of mist.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, attempting to focus herself out of the daydream. The wizard stepped closer, running fingertips down Hermione’s neck. She shivered as his hand dropped slowly between her breasts and down her abdomen. She met his eyes and struggled, uncertain of the desire she saw kindling in him. When the tree holding her moved, Hermione nearly lost her balance. Hands withdrew from her hips; one held a wand warm from a spell.  
  
“I’m not a tree,” Severus muttered mutinously.  
  
That quickly, Hermione was back in the parlor. A little shaken, she glared after Severus as he moved from behind her to take a seat in front of the fire. Lucius was watching her closely, as if waiting for her reaction to whatever had just happened. Hermione swallowed, focusing hard to keep her mind on the present and ignore the molten honey coursing through her veins. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so physically turned-on.  
  
“You’re a Mendaxamens,” Hermione mused. “You may twist thoughts.”  
  
Lucius acknowledged her deduction with a quirk of his lips.  
  
“How disappointing that you did not employ your skills in Occlumency to deter him,” Severus opined.  
  
“How unfortunate that you did,” Lucius replied in none-too-friendly a tone to the other wizard.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat. She did not care to witness a duel. “Mr. Malfoy, I’ve come to collect on your debt.”  
  
“Indeed..?” he asked.  
  
“Severus Snape is the only wizard skilled enough in Legilimency to reverse a Memory Charm.”  
  
“That is a foolish effort,” Severus interjected. Hermione ignored him, maintaining eye contact with the blond wizard.  
  
“I ask that you convince him to aid me in recovering my parents.”  
  
“That’s all..?” Lucius drawled, frowning.  
  
“Isn’t that enough?” Hermione replied.  
  
“Most would not think so…” Lucius muttered. “Have you asked Severus, himself..?”  
  
“My owls go unanswered.”  
  
Lucius turned his lazy gaze to Severus. After several moments, Hermione suspected they were communicating silently.  
  
“Well, help the girl,” Lucius uttered finally.  
  
“What happened to your parents?” asked Severus, looking as if he’d swallowed a flobberworm.  
  
One week later…  
  
Hermione was perfectly aware that there was only one bottle on the tiny table but she was seeing three and, nifflers in knickers, it was delicious not to think. The darkness of the pub was broken by a handful of glowing lamps. The chairs were comfortable but the tables were miniscule and Hermione was forced into close proximity to her traveling companions.  
  
“I gave up my job to get here – did you know?” she burbled to the two wizards at her table, demanding they understand what her quest cost.  
  
“No,” replied Severus, the momentary elevation of his brow the only indication of his surprise. “And what is it that you did..?”  
  
Hermione blinked at her glass and hiccoughed; “I was a clerk at the apothecary.”  
  
Severus was proving to be more cooperative than Hermione had expected, given the circumstances. He had managed to find them the only wizarding pub in Queensland, Australia and was keeping her glass full with, if she was not mistaken, amusement.  
  
“Employment,” Lucius muttered distastefully, sipping from a glass of clear liquid.  
  
“My biggest sacrifice…” Hermione slurred, bracing herself with her hand on Lucius’ knee. “Was you… Your debt,” she finished, pointing and squinting at the blond wizard. He stared back at her with his usual sleepy-lidded gaze, unperturbed.  
  
“I’m ecstatic to be rid of it,” Lucius purred, shifting so that Hermione was drawn closer and clutched at his leg to keep her seat.  
  
“Oi!” she cried as hands encircled her waist. She pushed them away only to find herself on her hands and knees on the floor. How had that happened? Hermione burst into drunken laughter.  
  
“A sobriety spell..?” Severus murmured, offering Hermione his hand. With a giggle, Hermione allowed the wizard to pull her to her feet. She clung to him as Lucius unconcernedly sipped the last of his drink.  
  
“No,” Hermione rasped as sadness welled within her. “They have a new daughter…I don’t want to think…” Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, miserable, drunk and tired. She grew aware of Severus’ hand sliding over her hip and entirely new thoughts swirled through her muddled brain.  
  
“For Salazar’s sake, put her to bed,” Lucius hissed.  
  
Uninhibited, Hermione allowed her mind to wander to wholly fantastical thoughts of sharing a bed with the two men. She shivered as Severus’ fingers moved in a small circle on her back.  
  
“Lucius,” Severus said in a tone intended to gain the other wizard’s attention. Hermione remained blissfully tucked against Severus, enjoying the sensation of his hand moving subtly on her back. She didn’t think he was aware he was doing it; he certainly wasn’t aware of the effect it was having on her imagination and libido…  
  
Hermione was guided out of the pub and, presently, to the inn. The inn was owned by a wizard and was, by all outward appearances, Muggle. Inside, magic ran rampant. The hat rack took their cloaks and Hermione felt herself levitated up the stairs. She was delighted to feel Severus’ hands still on her and began to wonder if she might convince him to spend the night in her bed…  
  
“Is she asleep..?” she heard Lucius ask as she was gently settled onto her bed.  
  
“No,” she sighed. Hermione cracked her eyes open and found Severus beside her. Her heart skipped anticipatorily.  
  
“Hermione,” Severus said quietly. His face was hidden by the shadow of his hair. “I have a proposition for you…”  
  
“Are you in want of…distraction..?” Lucius asked, speaking over the other man.  
  
Hermione got a little shock to find Lucius lying casually on her other side.  
  
“I don’t want to be alone,” she replied in a small voice.  
  
Lucius’ hand slid onto her hip and he leaned towards her. Hermione’s mind went blank at the first touch of his mouth to hers. His kiss was exquisite and when Hermione came up for air, she found that her legs were tangled with his and her robes had been drawn up about her waist. His palm was in her knickers, kneading her bare buttock.  
  
When fingers began nimbly working the buttons down her back, Hermione realized that her little fantasy was playing out and it was not a little bit scary. Severus’ hands pulled open the back of Hermione’s robes and caressed her skin. Lucius left soft kisses along her throat and worked at pulling her robes down her arms.  
  
Within seconds, Hermione lay bare. She felt Severus move up behind her and wondered why he was still clothed. But Lucius returned wearing nothing and Hermione forgot any question she might have had. He began kissing her again and she vaguely noticed Severus’ hands removing her undergarments. Someone cupped her breasts and expertly kneaded her nipples. Someone dipped fingers between her thighs, teasing her to gasping pleasure. Someone sucked on her neck and someone pressed persistently on the little bud of her arse. Hermione noted that it was not as unpleasant as she would have suspected but she was caught in the throes of writhing bodies and stretched taut with impending bliss. Everything felt very, very good.  
  
The next morning, Hermione was cognizant enough to cast a sobriety spell on herself. She slipped into her dressing robe, watching the two wizards sleep and worried only a little about what might happen when they woke up. She noticed that Severus’ robes had slid up and she could see a sliver of mottled skin. Curious, Hermione held her breath and tentatively lifted the fabric. Burns. He was covered with burns and his skin had healed uneven and discolored. The wizard yawned suddenly and Hermione realized that she had been stroking his ribs. She looked up to find him watching her with his dark eyes.  
  
“Sorry,” she felt compelled to whisper.  
  
Severus said nothing but pulled his shirt down. Obviously, he felt uncomfortable with his scars.  
  
With a stern glare, Hermione gripped the hem of his shirt tight and pulled it back up.  
  
“Don’t,” she ordered. And she pressed her lips to his skin, over and over. Severus remained stubbornly still. Showing him that his skin didn’t trouble her was the least she could do after the night of distraction he’d given her…  
  
A thought struck Hermione and she sat back. “You knew exactly what I wanted, didn’t you?”  
  
Lucius was awake and watching them. A ghost of a smile curled his lips and he got up and headed for the loo. Hermione couldn’t help but admire the view.  
  
“Of course, I knew,” Severus muttered. He sat up, drawing his shirt back down again. “You must practice your Occlumency, girl.”  
  
“I don’t want you in my mind again,” Hermione bit, aghast.  
  
“Is that right..?” he asked, something like mischief gleaming in his dark eyes. Then he went melancholy and still. “You’ve decided to leave your parents here… After all you’ve sacrificed..?”  
  
He’d done it again but his question distracted her and Hermione went hollow inside.  
  
“Cheer up or we’ll be forced to distract you further,” drawled Lucius.  
  
Hermione hadn’t heard him reenter the room and a self-conscious flush colored her cheeks. The bed dipped as he settled behind her.  
  
“They’re much safer here than if they were to come home…” she sighed. “They’ve started a new family… It would be cruel to take them away from it…” To her mortification, Hermione felt tears in her eyes. She may have spent the night with the two wizards but her pain was not their problem.  
  
The press of lips across Hermione’s shoulders shocked her from her agony.  
  
“What- what are you doing?” she asked, flustered.  
  
Lucius stopped kissing her back long enough to reply innocently, “Nothing…”  
  
“Stop that!” Hermione cried, pulling the sheet tighter.  
  
“Why..?” Lucius asked as if her request was the oddest he’d ever heard.  
  
“It was one night. Nothing more,” she reasoned.  
  
“And wasn’t it delightful..? …You appeared to enjoy it…”  
  
Hermione’s face went hot as she met Severus’ gaze. “Yes,” she said quietly, feeling powerless.  
  
“Then, let’s do it again…” Lucius rumbled, tracing her spine with broad fingers.  
  
“Now?” Hermione asked, bewildered.  
  
“At least once a day…”  
  
Hermione could hear the smile in his voice and she might have been shocked by his teasing if it weren’t for her body’s treacherous interest in the man’s touch.  
  
“Severus,” she said, unsure of what her question was but wishing to include him.  
  
The other wizard leaned in to kiss her and she found herself blissfully lost between the two once more.  
  
Severus drew Hermione’s blurred attention for a moment by pausing in his ardor; “Are you interested in a long term distraction..?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LMHG Fic Exchange on April 3, 2012.  
> Recipient: shiv5468  
> Warnings: threesome (m/f/m)  
> Original Prompt: Hermione needs help recovering her parents after the war. Lucius owes her a debt, and she collects. Snape can come too if you like.  
> A/N: One-trillion and three thank yous to the lovely Madam Malfoy, aka pinkwands, for brainstorming and cheerleading me on my first exchange fic in a couple of years. Many thanks also to surfmistress for beta reading. Definition: Mendax – v. Latin for lying.


End file.
